More and more services available through smartphone application are developed. Applications may be sold to banks by a service provider and used by the banks'cardholders.
Currently, when a service provider wants to propose its services to a cardholder, there is problem for enrolling and authenticating the cardholder to these services. All the services have a similar, but independent enrollment process. Each service needs to verify the identity of the person and to register the user. The main problem being that only the bank has enough information to identify the cardholder. There is then a need to provide a common method for enrolling and authenticating a cardholder easily.
It is then an object of the invention to provide a method for enrolling and authenticating a bank's cardholder to a service provided by a service provider.
Thereto, the present invention provides a method characterised in that it comprises receiving an identification cardholder data (ID) by a first channel; double-checking the identity of said cardholder by a second channel.
According to other aspects of the invention, the method may comprise printing the identification cardholder data (ID) on a card carrier;                the method may comprise printing the identification cardholder data (ID) on a banking card of the cardholder;        a barcode may comprise the identification cardholder data (ID), authentication data and enrollment data provided by the bank or by the service provider, said barcode being printed on the card of the cardholder;        the method may comprise sending said barcode printed to said card carrier to the cardholder;        the method may comprise taking a picture or a scan of the barcode, deciphering data contained in the barcode with the mobile device and sending said data with an identification data of said mobile device to the service provider;        the method may comprise an activation step using said second channel;        the method may comprise sending to the cardholder an email comprising the identification cardholder data instead of sending a card carrier;        the method may comprise sending the identification cardholder data to the cardholder in an SMS and double-checking the identity of the cardholder is checked in an email.        
The invention also provides a use of an application on a mobile device for the enrollment and the authentication according to the proposed method.
Thanks to the invention, it is advantageously possible for the service provider to share a unique identification cardholder data to identify the cardholder between the service provider and the bank.
This invention takes fully benefits from the barcode that is used to enroll a bank's cardholder to the service provider's services without adding an extra enrollment process.